The choreographer
by Naya lover
Summary: Santana has her hot date but is a worried call from Sam going to throw a spanner in the works. Will she go to Ohio, or meet with her hot dancer date?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Santana's POV_

I hang up the phone with Sam. Britt's in trouble. She needs help. I can't be expected to drop everything and run back to Ohio because Trouts thinks that she needs help. Can I? No. Santana. You need to move on with your life. Yes, Brittany is your best friend, but if she needed or wanted my help she would call me. Right now, I have a date with an insanely hot choreographer. I look at my watch. Shit already 10 minutes late.

_20 minutes later_

The date is going pretty well. She is really hot. When I say hot I mean SMOKIN' there is just something that is missing though. Her eyes don't sparkle and she doesn't make me smile. My mind keeps drifting back to that certain blonde that has left a throbbing in my heart since we broke up.

"-and that's how I got into dancing." She looks at me expectantly.

"Wow, that is er, that's awesome. Will you excuse me for just one second?" I smile at her politely and get up to leave the table. I go to the bathroom and splash some water on my face. What are you doing Lopez? There is an amazingly sexy girl out there and I am in here. Pull your shit together and get your ass back out there. I reapply my makeup and walk out there. "Sorry, about that."

She looks up at me through her long lashes and smiles at me, "You Santana Lopez are worth waiting for." She takes her shoe off and starts to run her foot up my leg.

_Flashback_

"_I wish you would hold my hand." She smiles at me and reaches over and grabs my hand. My anxiety overpowers the romantic moment though. "Like, under the napkin," I cover our hands with a napkin, but that doesn't stop her from running her fingers over my knuckles. I giggle at her. _

_She takes her shoe off and runs it up my leg. _

"_I missed you in glee club today, it really isn't the same without you." Higher and higher her leg travels. "I miss the way we would cuddle together in the back." Higher. _

"_U-uh, yea. I-I, miss that t-to." She giggles at me, and moves her leg higher. She moves over to my side of the booth and places her hand on my thigh. Eating with one hand, teasing me with the other. "move" _

"_What?" she looks at me._

"_Get out of the booth Brittany," _

"_But I haven't finished my salad." _

"_I have something better for you to eat." I throw some money down on the table and push her out of the booth. " . ." I hear her giggle as I pull her out of the restaurant. _

"Santana? Are you listening?"

"Oh, yea, ahh, sorry. My mind just went somewhere else there."

"Yea I can see that."

I can still feel her foot caressing my thigh. I cross my legs out of instinct. I haven't really let anyone in since Brittany and I broke up. It isn't like I have been in a hole blocking out every and all girls that come my way. But, I was enjoying being single. I am enjoying being single. The last person I slept with was, Quinn. That was one crazy night.

"So, what do you do for down time?" I try to make idle conversation, even though this date is failing terribly.

"Let's be frank Santana. Your mind has been somewhere else tonight. I don't know who you have been thinking about but it hasn't been me. Look, maybe we should reschedule when you are in a better frame of mind ok? I like you and I really would like to get to know you better but tonight is just not the night."

"Look, Stephanie, I am sorry that tonight has been a bust, I have been really excited about it honest. I just, before we came out I found out that a… a… m-my friend. Was in some sort of trouble so that is why I have been blank."

"you are lucky you are so good looking, I may just be able to forgive you." She winks at me. "How bout you and I get out of here?" oh thank god.

"I like the sounds of that." I throw some money down and grab her coat. "Let me walk you home, want to make sure a pretty lady like yourself doesn't get hurt out there in the big bad streets of New York."

"That sounds really nice Santana thank you" she leans forward and places a gently kiss on my cheek.

_Flash back_

"_Saaaaan. I can drive myself home." She looks at me and pouts from the passenger seat. _

"_No, Brittany. I don't want you driving this late at night. I am going to drive you home like any good girlfriend would do." _

"_Awh, Sanny!" she leans over and pecks me on the cheek. I smile. There is nothing in this whole world that could make me happier than having her kiss me. _

"_Here, home. Night baby." _

"_No, your staying the night, I don't like you walking home, any good girlfriend would want their girlfriend to stay the night." I laugh as she drags me inside. I don't need to be convinced. "But, we need to be quiet I think my parents are catching on." She winks and we go into her room. _

We are walking through the streets of New York. It is a cold night here in the big apple. As we are walking Stephanie slips her hand into mind. I don't know what to do. I just stand there with a loose grip on her hand. We arrive at her apartment. Ok Santana, this is where you put your skills into practice. You can do this. You can get into this girls pants, it is what you do best. I am sure it will also get your mind off Brittany.

"here we are." She smiles and plays with her keys. Game time.

"Yea," I lean forward and capture her lips with mine. They don't taste like B's, and they sure as hell don't feel like hers either. I push that thought away. Just do it. I press her up against the wall and let my tongue slip into her mouth.

"So," she pants out. "You wanna come in?" No, yes I do.

"Yea," I kiss her again and kick the door shut with my foot, she leads me toward the bedroom and there is something bubbling in my stomach that is telling me this isn't the right thing to do. I push the thought of Brittany out of my mind and grab her ass. It has been a long time since sex has been a task. She's a good kisser, but there is something abundantly clear. This girl, is not Brittany.


	2. Chapter 2

Im so sorry, i was grounded and couldnt use the internet.!

* * *

Chapter 2

_Santana's POV_

As we make our way to the bedroom the more I want to just walk right out the door and go see Brittany. I know that having sex with this girl isn't going to make anything better for me. My head is saying just do it but every other part of my being is saying just run for the hills and never ever look back. I pull her shirt over her head.

"Suck my neck." She whimpers, ugh, come on. Let me get you off so I can go.

I quickly do as she has asked, making sure not to leave any marks.

_Flashback_

"_SANTANA! WHAT THE HELL?" Brittany looks at me in an attempt to be mad she crosses her arms and taps her foot._

"_What?" I smirk at her and admire my handy work. There are at least nine huge purple marks on her neck. _

"_What do you mean what? Look at my neck Santana," I glance down again._

"_I see nothing wrong with your neck." She pouts. "aww B, I thought it would be funny, also you did deserve to be punished after the whole leaking our sex tape thing."_

"_I guess," she smirks, "But you have been a bad girl San, and bad girls need to get punished."_

_She walks over to me smirking and I know that this is going to be an AMAZING night._

She grabs the back of my neck and starts to push me down towards her breast. Boobs used to be one of my favourite things. Now I don't know what it is, there is just something so different and off about this whole situation. I unclasp her bra and grab one of her nipples between my fingers and roll it between my fingers. She moans and I can tell that this is going to be a looooong night.

"Suck my nipple Santana," I look up at her, I think my eyes are about as round as a tennis ball. "Come on Santana, I wanna feel your hot wet mouth wrap around my stiff nipple."

I slowly and painfully kiss my way from her neck and release the nipple that I'm playing with in my hand. I gently run my tongue over it and she shudders when I do so. I start to suck harshly.

"Ohh Santana, yes suck it Santana ooooh." Blegh,

_Flashback_

_Brittany pushes me against the wall and starts to bite my neck. _

"_You like marks so much, I will show you a mark Santana." She brings her mouth neck to me ear and moans into it. it sends shudders running down my spine. She moves her mouth down to my neck and she starts to suck on my pulse point. I think I almost cum. She slowly snakes her hand down my stomach and to the place I need her the most. _

"_Mmmm. Brittany. I can't handle it please fuck my pussy." She smirks against my neck and simply shakes her head. _

I pull myself out of my thoughts again. I bow down near her and I pull her pants off. She grips the back of my neck and tries to push my face against her pussy. If I can I will most definitely avoid putting my tongue or face near it. I don't know what it is about this day. I have thought about taking this girl for a while now and this is so not what I thought this would be like.

"Santana?" she looks down at me. Expectantly.

"Yea?" I try to act as though I am enjoying it but I don't think that I can even fake it, and that's coming from me the girl that had to fake enjoying a lot of sex with a lot of guys.

This time it just all feels so wrong.

"come here." She throws me on the bed and I squeeze my eyes shut and pray for it to be over.


End file.
